August Weiß
Augustus Rectus-Octobus Weiß or August Weiß '''or simply, August''' is a German priest, former Mafia boss and current Head Eagle of the Teutonic Order. Early Life August was born in Munich, Germany to his father, Stephen Weiß, a German priest. His mother, Julian Loberberg, a German Farmer. August would grow up as a devout Reichstist when he was sent to the Reichskirche of Munich at the age of 5. August's childhood would be spent mostly in church or helping his mother in the farm. Middle Life At the age of 18, August moved from his elderly parents to live a life in Konigsberg as a priest. August would soon find himself accidentally involved in an assassination attempt on the then-Staatsoberhaupt of Konigsberg, Arthur Assenberg. On the day of the assassination attempt, August had noticed strange activity from his neighbours, screaming, shouting and even one occasion of a bullet being fired. fearful, August called the police and they eventually apprehended an insane man, Franz Bosgs. Bosgs was going to shoot Assenberg later that day but never got the chance due to August. Later that day, August got paranoid due to learning that Assenberg was apart of a gang that hunted those who interfered with their plans, August had done just that. August would pray later that day, "God, I've done nothing but live your words. If I live through this nightmare, I swear to Mary, Mother of Jesus, I will devout my life to the Church and cross, Amen." Two days later, while August was eating breakfast, a gang member, Erik Ogglozberg bashed down his door and pulled out a gun. August had hid before Erik broke in. As Erik searched his house, August crabbed the cross on his necklace and ran behind Erik, stabbing him in the neck with the cross, killing Erik. Realising what he's done, August locks all doors and hides Erik's body, going to his room and prays, "Dear Lord, God, heavenly father, forgive me, I've committed a great sin today, I shan't do it again o lord, amen." Hearing of Erik's murder, the Aztels Gang where surprised but now furious. Fearing even more, August needed to defend himself without murdering, with the police not caring and not able to defend himself, August hired a body guard, Otto Schuertz. Schuertz was a hardened assassin who was loyal to his buyer. With lots of money from his work as a priest, August decided, the only way to beat a gang of thugs, is to become a bigger gang of thugs. Naming his new found gang, "The Three Crosses", the TTC would rapidly expand into a religious-attack organisation. Late Life The TTC soon began to encroach Aztel territory, clashes and assassinations soon began. It would all come to a boiling point to when Abelard Iffrez, the man who ordered August's failed assassination and leader of the Aztel Gang was killed. With no competition, the TTC held influence through out Prussia and Northern Poland. And with August's devout Christian faith, the TTC would also begin to influence the Church of Koeningsberg. August soon became leader of the Church through intimidation and actually being a good priest and leader. With this power, August was also nominated to become the Head Eagle of the Teutonic Order. August would soon become Head Eagle after Ragnarr's death. Shorty after becoming Head Eagle, August saw no use for the TTC and demolished it. Currently, August is in controversy with his denunciation of Wolfgang's democratic ideals, bringing more controversy with his thug past.